


"Happy Birthday, Satori."

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Crossover, Drabble, Future, Gen, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Rivalry, Tendou Satori Week 2018, fashion - Freeform, first, kinda angst, teammates, tendouweek2018, too much plot hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: For My Boy, Tendou.I present this for your birthday...Tendou Satori Week 2018





	"Happy Birthday, Satori."

**Author's Note:**

> too much plot hole, believe me,,,
> 
> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

_I’m sorry not visiting you. It’s been a year, huh? Then I’ll tell you what happens over the last year, though maybe Wakatoshi, Reon, or Tsutomu already did that._

Sighed. I faced forward, your name engraved beautifully on a stone in front of me.

.

.

.

_You know Tendou, Ushijima finally on TV. he said that you was looking forward to seeing him on TV. Unfortunately, you missed it._

_._

_And last month, by the way. We went to a halloween party, Washijo-san held it again like usual. And we did the cosplay… You know what? Tsutomu cosplayed as Darth Vader!_

I laughed for a moment and sighed.

_Wakatoshi cosplayed as Frankestein, Shirabu as the Mummy, Haha…_

_And me? No, I’m not joining them. Cosplaying always remains me of you, ah and also if you were there, I bet you’ll cosplay as Sadako. Just like before!_

I raised my voice, tried to cover the lower one.

_._

_Did you remember Suna Rintarou, Tendou? The middle blocker with black, slightly-combed down hair from Inarizaki. You said you hated him right?_

_._

_Well we had a match with them. And we finally could knocked down on them! For your revenge of our lost match, just in case you still not forgiving them._

_._

_._

_._

“We don’t have time, Semi-san.”

I turned to the sound source. A man with copper-colored hair that's parted unevenly into two sides, brown-grey eyes, and a small build, stood behind me. Looked at his watch anxiously. I nodded up. Stood up.

.

“Happy Birthday, Satori.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> see?  
> this is what happens when I make it rush
> 
> Critics and comments would help.  
> ｡^‿^｡


End file.
